emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7657 (2nd November 2016)
Plot Lisa comes across some pictures of Zak and realises she'll never be rid of him. At Dale View Zak goes off hunting, and Joanie suggests they invite Lisa over for dinner. Priya walks in on Pete and Leyla. Leyla asks Priya how things went at Halloween with the sexy costume. DS Carter informs Emma and Ross that James had high levels of morphine in his system. Ross explains he was taking it for his leg, and Emma lies that James was in charge of his own medication. Guilty Emma insists she should've been there to stop James. Before he leaves, DS Carter informs them they are releasing the body so they can start making funeral arrangements. Sam spills to Lisa about him and Kerry. Lisa suggests Kerry was using him and urges him to protect himself so people don't treat him badly. Kerry rolls into work late, stinking of cigarettes and alcohol and Bernice tells her to go home and sleep things off. Kerry explains she has been kicked out again and goes upstairs for a nap. Doug tries to persuade Laurel to let Ashley attend the day centre. He questions why Laurel is so against care for Ashley, so Laurel explains she wants her husband with her for as long as possible. Rakesh spills some cordial over himself so Priya takes his suit jacket to clean it up. She comes across a handwritten letter to herself in the pocket and is shocked when she reads it. Zak tries to explain things to Lisa, and tells her about Joanie's invite for dinner. Zak hopes Lisa will stay away, but Lisa is adamant she'll be there. Ashley spots Emma in the café and questions if she was there. Diane thinks nothing of it, but Emma is panicked. Kerry and Dan talk and Kerry apologises for not telling him it was Ross from the beginning. She insists he is everything to her and she loves him, but she has a self-destruct button she can't help but pressing every so often. Priya cries as she reads over the letter. The Thomases set out for a family walk. Kerry says Dan can't hate her more than she hates himself, so Dan tells Kerry no more secrets, but he can't believe it when Megan reveals Kerry also slept with Sam. While Rishi gives his presentation, Priya pulls Rakesh out of the office and confronts him about the suicide note. Over their meal, Lisa makes Zak awkward when she states if you've done something once you can do it again. Rakesh explains to Priya the note was from ages ago and she wan't meant to read it. He insists he is no longer in that place, but Priya is adamant Rakesh should've told her. Rakesh tells her he was broken, he had nothing, and he couldn't look after himself, never mind her; his life insurance was the only thing left. Pete assures Emma no one is blaming her, but Ross asks to know what really happened. Priya questions what she would've told his loved ones, as he would destroy their lives. Rakesh apologises, but Priya tells him she can't go this, she needs to take a step back. Zak thanks Lisa for not saying anything to Joanie. Zak insists he doesn't want to hurt anyone, and he didn't plan the kiss. Lisa insists she won't let Zak do this to her again and throws him out, reminding him he made a choice and will need to stick to it. Cast Regular cast *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Joanie Dingle - Denise Black *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye Guest cast *DS Carter - Andrew Grose Locations *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *Pear Tree Cottage - Take A Vow office and Beauty & Bernice salon *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Exterior *Main Street *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Sharma & Sharma - Office, factory floor and office *Café Main Street - Interior *Holdgate Farm - Hallway and living room Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes